


you were made for lovin' me

by XCIIIM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bruises, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, mark has a hyung kink i just know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCIIIM/pseuds/XCIIIM
Summary: ever since jaebeom got mark that stupid console as an early birthday gift, his boyfriend hasn’t been paying much attention to him.he was tired of it. he wanted mark’s attention and he wanted it now.or;jackson is sex deprived and who is mark to say no





	you were made for lovin' me

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this has been sitting in my drafts for a while so i thought why not? this isn't edited because im lazy so excuse any grammar mistakes <333

mark wouldn’t consider himself an addict—no—he was more of an enthusiast. yes. an enthusiast. he was _enthusiastic_ about his video games, he was so enthusiastic about them to the extent that he would spend most of his free time playing them instead of doing other things.

 

it’s not like his gaming time was interfering with stuff he actually needed to get done. he still managed his time perfectly: go to class, get his assignments done and turned in on time, tutor bambam—even if he refused to listen to mark go on and on about the different math equations that younger somehow couldn’t get through his head—, clean his and jackson’s shared apartment, make dinner on wednesday’s and friday’s when his boyfriend had late fencing practice.

 

and of course, give his boyfriend a nice. soothing back massage after he came back exhausted from practice.

 

see? perfect time management.

 

jackson would beg to differ.

 

ever since jaebeom got mark that stupid console as an early birthday gift, his boyfriend hasn’t been paying much attention to him.

 

don’t get him wrong, he did love mark’s back massages. he always managed to get every knot out with his very talented fingers and even excite him in the process but he never got the job done.

 

he would always acknowledge jackson’s boner and needy hands but never do something about it. claiming that he had a very important match he couldn’t get out of with youngjae on overwatch or that he would do it after _one more_ level. always leaving the younger to fend for himself and get off by humping the pillow or playing with his hole—which mark had not bothered to touch in weeks.

 

he was _tired_ of it. he wanted mark’s attention and he wanted it _now_.

 

luckily it was a saturday night which meant it was a free day for the both of them but that also meant that mark would rather have his controller in hand rather than jackson’s ass.

 

but that would change tonight.

 

he looked at himself through the full length mirror, admiring the way the small pair of shorts fit him.

 

they were his _‘touch me’_ shorts—only worn when he wanted to seduce mark—due to them showing off his _ass_ ets _._ they worked like a charm against mark, always getting jackson what he wanted.

 

he made his way towards their shared closet, picking out one of mark’s white buttoned downs that was transparent enough for his nipples to be seen through it. he didn’t even bother buttoning it up all the way.

 

perfect, he thought as he left the room prancing towards the couch where mark was currently sitting with of course, controller glued to his hands and headphones on his ears.

 

“hey babe„ jackson giggled sitting on mark’s thigh, the material of the jeans rubbed against his bare thighs as he shifted.

 

“shit!—“ mark yelped a little too loud apparently due to him apologizing to whoever he was talking to through the headphones.”—fuck, gaga you can’t sneak up on me like that”

 

“sorry” he pouted turning his body to face mark, his jean covered thigh between jackson’s legs, pressing against the semi the younger was sporting. “i miss you”

 

mark cracked a smile oblivious of his boyfriend’s antics. “but i’m right here, baby”

 

“no” jackson stated sternly, trailing his hands down to mark’s belt buckle. “i _miss_ you. i _miss_ your cock—”

 

mark’s eyes widened almost comically, quickly letting go of his control to cover his mic. “you can’t just say shit like that” he growled “someone will hear you”

 

jackson shrugged latching his lips on tomark’s neck, sucking and licking at the pale skin. he peered up through his eyelashes, watching as mark struggled to remain in control. he smirked against the skin, trailing kisses up to his jaw and then onto his lips. he took mark’s plush lower lip, punishing it between his teeth. swallowing the small moan that left his lovers mouth.

 

he shifted once more, grinding his forming boner against mark’s thigh. letting out audible whimpers into the latter’s mouth. “i want you, so bad”

 

mark pushed him off, “not now, later” he snaked his arm around jackson’s hips placing his hand over his ass, squeezing the silk covered flesh. “i _miss_ you too but later, i promise”

 

_lies._

 

jackson huffed, pushing himself off mark’s thigh and kneeling between his legs, rubbing his thighs through the material of the jeans.

 

“jackson” mark warned pushing away his hands and going back to his game, chatting away with someone over the mic.

 

but jackson didn’t give up, he was going to get laid. it has been way too long and if he has to use his black vibrator instead of mark’s cock to get off, he was going to lose it.

 

he clasped his hand on mark’s crotch giving it a tentative squeeze. enjoying how his boyfriend jolted at the touch, hissing through gritted teeth. he gave jackson another warning look but the younger didn’t care. he was determined.

 

he unbuckled mark’s belt and undid his zipper, hooking his fingers on the hem of the pair of jeans only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

 

“don’t” mark snarled. “no, i’m not talking to you—dude you just got yourself killed-!” he continued on with his game expecting jackson to finally fend off.

 

instead jackson mouthed at his cock through what was revealed of his boxers, trailing his mouth down to mark’s left thigh where he would always tuck himself. satisfied with the feeling of mark’s dick hardening against his tongue.

 

a breath choked up in the back of mark’sthroat as jackson started to pull out his already hardened cock. the younger looked at him, squeezing his cock in the palm of his hand. he gave it a few strokes enjoying when it twitched in his hand. he began dipping his tongue in the slit never breaking eye contact with mark.

 

mark’s face remained stoic never letting the face of pleasure seep through. jackson knew mark could never resist him for long. it was only a matter of seconds until his self control broke and fucked jackson into the couch.

 

he traced his tongue along the protruding veins, lapping at the underside of the head where it was most sensitive but never really putting it fully in his mouth.

 

“stop. teasing.” mark let out through gritted teeth, low enough for whoever was listening couldn’t hear.

 

“if you want my mouth—“ jackson teased, blowing on the head and giving mark the most innocent smile he could must up. “—you’re gonna have to use your hands.”

 

mark hesitated, talking a bit into the mic before placing his headphones down next to him. he let go of his controller and took hold of jackson’s hair, pulling at it.

 

a whimper escaped jackson’s mouth diminishing in the air as soon as it came out. it’s been so long he forgot how much pleasure he got when mark was rough with him.

 

he wanted more. he _needed_ more. so he begged.

 

“f-fuck my mouth—use me...anything please”

 

mark scoffed pulling his head up, crashing their lustful gazes “anything? are you that hungry for my dick, _baby_?”

 

“ _hyung_ ” he choked out, moaning out pathetically. “please”

 

the grip in his hair tightened and he was pulled towards mark’s cock, watching as a bead of pre cum slid down. mark scooped up the drop with his finger, smearing it over jackson’s plush lips. his lips were still pink and soft—untouched and mark wanted to ruin them. bite and suck on them until the boy on his knees cried—sobbed for him to stop. begging for him to stop. leaving them red and abused. he pulled at jackson’s hair bringing him even closer to his cock until his hot breath fanned him.

 

a cry of relief resonated off the walls as mark pushed his cock passed jackson’s lips. it took all of his self control to not buck his hips up into the wet warmth—instead he moved jackson’s head, fucking his mouth with a steady slow pace.

 

jackson stared up at him with wet lust filled eyes, begging him to go faster, harder, anything but this torturous pace.

 

mark smirked evilly at him, pulling jackson completely off his cock with a lewd pop. jackson whined, his hands shooting up to stroke mark’s leaking cock.

 

his head was yanked back and his hands were slapped away, “bedroom. now. no touching yourself.”

 

the fist in his hair loosened and he was pushed back up to his feet. mark smirked at him and turned on the tv, “go.”

 

jackson huffed and walked away. in his frustration he started stripping down to nothing, leaving a trail of clothes behind him down the hall.

 

he walked into their room, and dropped down onto the bed. falling on his stomach, groaning when the action provided friction against his already leaking cock. he was so desperate but he knew mark would be twice as much.

 

he could already hear the other turning off the tv and walking towards their bedroom. he listened as he heard the lost familiar sound of jeans falling onto the floor, the belt clashing against the wood.

 

mark almost fell through the door, too desperate to remember to slam it shut. he stood at the foot of the bed watching as jackson mindlessly rutted his hips against the mattress. his jaw fell open as whines of desperation escaped between his pink lips.

 

“gaga” jackson’s hips came to a stop, looking at mark from behind his shoulder.

 

“took you long enough” he tutted, turning to his back. “my dick was about to explode—“ the last part was turned into a yelp when mark manhandled him back onto his stomach, placing him on his hands and knees.

 

“ _fuck_...” mark , spreading out jackson’s ass. his twitching hole was a sight mark wanted to permanently burn into his mind. he gave it an experimental lick, enjoying how jackson’s breath heaved and his pretty hole fluttered around nothing. “so pretty...”

 

“s-shit, hyung please” jackson begged wiggling his ass back only to receive a slap as a response. the sting from mark’s rings spread throughout his cheek, making him whimper into the pillow. jackson hoped—no—prayed that the force of the rings would bruise into his skin.

 

“so pretty...” mark repeated, grippingthe flesh of his right cheek and slapped it again, watching it bounce from the force “so fucking pretty for me. for hyung.”

 

“al-l yours mm-ah!” the last part cut off into a moan as mark’s tongue circled around his rim, dipping into his hole teasingly a few times. he flattened his tongue, dragging it over his twitching hole. moans ripped out from jackson’s throat, some more high pitched than others.

 

his thighs tensed, then relaxed, tensed, relaxed—until they started to shake. the way mark’s tongue worked him open was affecting more than it should. he rocked back onto mark’s tongue, feeling the way the wet muscle licked his rosy walls.

 

the sounds he produced weren’t recognizable, he was losing himself to the pleasure he couldn’t control the noises that felt like they were physically squeezed out of him. his jaw went slack and his head dipped down, his arms started to shake as well not being able to hold himself up anymore until his whole front collapsed. the only thing holding him up was mark’s arm wrapped around his waist. his abs flexed against mark’s icy hand, his touch was cold but jackson’s body was hot. every part of him was burning up in desirable flames.

 

an involuntary scream of pleasure and desire pushed passed jackson’s lips as mark inserted two dry fingers. the rings decorating his fingers scraped his tight walls only to be healed by the licks of mark’s tongue between them.

 

“y-yes! t-there! fu-ucking t-there!” jackson yelled as the fingers curled up against his prostate, his neglected cock pushed out a streak of precum that started to pool on the duvet under him.

 

mark’s jaw started to ache and drool leaked down to his chin soaking the back of his hand but he didn’t mind nor care. not when he had jackson like this; on his knees, moans spilling out of his mouth like running water and begging for mark, begging for more.

 

mark loved this. he thrived for this. he loves breaking jackson piece by piece

until he was nothing but a squirming mess under him then piecing him back all together with love filled kisses and praises.

 

“—ung! h-yung—f—uck! so close” jackson sobbed out, choking on his spit.

 

“cum. cum for hyung” mark growled out replacing his tongue for another finger. fucking all three fingers into the tight heat, curling them up to hit the younger’s prostate.

 

“hyung—“ jackson cried, fat tears streaked down his angry red cheeks as small earthquakes of pleasure began to erupt under his skin. he started to shake violently as white spurts of cum decorated the already white sheets. his body felt light, sensitive. the stimulation of his spent out cock being touched along with his abused hole was enough to make his toes curl. he didn’t even realize he was shouting mark’s name until the older was hushing him.

 

softly caressing his body as if he were made out of porcelain. warm kisses were spread throughout his back as he came back down from his high.

 

he crashed back to reality when mark turned him on his back, kissing up and down his abdomen. marking every piece of skin he could with his sharp teeth.

 

jackson’s mouth was still slacked open and incoherent words left it.

 

“h—hyung” he hiccuped trying his best to look down at mark. his vision was blurry with tears he didn’t even know he shed.

 

mark gave his chest one last kiss before meeting his eyes, “yes, darling?”

 

“f—fuck me...p—pl—ease” he pleaded out, his voice raw and shaky.

 

the older shook his head, moving the hair that stuck to jackson’s forehead. “you just came, baby. slow down”

 

“p—please...” he begged jutting out his bottom lip and bringing out the puppy eyes that mark could never resist.after weeks, he finally had mark where he wanted and he wasn’t going to let that go. he needed more. he wanted more. “n—need your cock...”

 

mark sighed as he took hold of jackson’s thighs, spreading them revealing his red wet hole. clenching around nothing, glistening with spit. asking to be filled by mark’s cock. fuck. “fine. tell me if it’s too much”

 

“y—yes! yes i—i will” jackson stuttered out excitedly as he hooked his legs around his hyung’s waist. “f—fuck me, hyung. fuck m—me hard”

 

“yeah? you want it _hard_.” mark hissed slamming into jackson making the bed hit the wall with force. he buries himself all the way to the hilt, leaning down to crush their lips in a ravenous kiss. their teeth clashed many times, jackson whimpering at the force as mark sucked on his tongue. every noise he made mark swallowed and responded with an animalistic growl.

 

he held onto mark’s back, digging his nails into the skin and dragging them up to his shoulders. the man on top of him snarled, pulling out almost completely then plunged back agonizingly slow giving jackson time to actually get adjusted to his cock.

 

“ah—fu—fuck! s—so...big! m—mark—“ jackson couldn’t help but mewl weakly as he felt every inch of his mark’s cock enter him.

 

on second thought, jackson should’ve asked mark to prepare him a bit more. he was way bigger than he last remembered, stretching jackson out to point where the younger was afraid there would be permanent damage.

 

mark’s satisfied groan snapped jackson out of his thoughts responding to him with a small whimper. he watched as the elders face lit up with a devious smile, and his large hands attached themselves to jackson’s waist.

 

mark pulled him up, sitting jackson completely on his thighs. the younger yelped and wrapped his arms around mark’s neck, forcing eye contact between the two.

 

through his blurry vision he made out mark’s beautiful face, eyes filled with desire, his hair wet with sweat and his pink lips were detached as small pants left between them.

 

mark took advantage of jackson’s dazed state to press their lips together into a passionate kiss. slow and loving, just like jackson deserved.

 

he started to move his hips up, fucking slowly into him. jackson tried to push himself more onto mark’s cock, but the elder held onto his hips to keep him in place.

 

mark loved the impatient noises jackson made in between their mouths. he loved the way jackson pressed his body harder into his out of desperation to feel more.

 

mark pulled away from their kiss and licked the plump lips as if to heal them from the abuse that they went through from his sharp teeth.

 

“y—yie—ahh” jackson mewled squeezing mark’s waist between his thighs. mark continued to fuck him at a slow pace, taking his time to break jackson into absolutely nothing but a whimpering mess.

 

he felt his mark’s hands all over him. his body responding instantly, shivering at every firm but delicate touch.

 

mark’s hands worked their way up, from jackson’s hips to his waist to his chest. where he started to pinch and pull at the perky nipples.

 

jackson buried his face in the crook of mark’s neck, they were in such an intimate position that he wanted to stay like this forever but the burning coil in the pit of his stomach was telling him otherwise.

 

“p-please...” he whimpered pathetically into mark’s skin, clawing at his shoulders.

 

“yes, baby?”

 

“ha-rder...” he squeezed his arms tighter around mark’s neck, “p-please make me cum..”

 

mark cooed at him, one of his hands was rubbing jackson’s nipple between the pads of his fingers. “poor baby, you want hyung to fuck you harder?”

 

to jackson’s dismay, mark emphasized each word with a thrust straight to his prostate making him see stars. “want hyung to make you cum? hmm?”

 

jackson _sobbed_ , he actually sobbed at the way mark’s long fingers started to press hard enough onto his skin to create bruises. at the way he would bite at his neck, covering every inch of skin with red marks.

 

“how about you ride hyung?”

 

and jackson snapped.

 

he pushed at mark’s shoulders, the older toppling down onto the mattress.

 

he placed his hands onto mark’s chest for support as he lifted his hips up, until the head of mark’s cock was almost slipping out and slamming back down, _screaming_ at the top of his lungs when the thrust hit his prostate.

 

he began bouncing on mark’s lap at an alarming pace that burned his thighs just right. “hyung! hyung! oh fuck—hyung!” he repeated the words so desperately it was as if they were the only ones he knew.

 

“s-slow down, baby”

 

but jackson didn’t. every bounce landed on his prostate and he was so _close._

 

_“jackson-“_

 

he leaned down, pressing his lips against mark’s and locking them into the filthiest kiss they’ve had in _weeks._ tongues tangling with one another, and sharp teeth biting at everything they could until their lips were red and raw.

 

“s—so close...hyung” jackson whimpered into mark’s mouth.

 

“what a desperate, slut” mark sighs into his mouth as he continued to meet jackson’s bounces with his own thrusts. “sucking your hyung’s cock when youngjae could perfectly hear you, you were just that desperate weren’t you?”

 

it had gotten to the point where jackson couldn’t even respond with words, only with moans and whimpers. mark reached for his cock stroking it in just the right way that made jackson into an absolute mess, his thighs began to shake and unashamed sobs racked his body.

 

mark’s fingers starts to rub at his nipples once more, pinching and pulling at them when jackson started to practically scream into his neck.

 

it was all too much: mark’s hands were everywhere—absolutely all over his body poking and bruising. his prostate was being relentlessly hit as he had lost control of the situation and was just limp against mark’s body, only able to beg, beg and beg some more.

 

and then mark does it.

 

yanking his hair until his scalp burned, his other hand wrapped around his cock rubbing the head the way jackson liked and the kiss.

 

mark licked his way into his mouth, as if to claim it. his sharp teeth were unforgiving to jackson’s petal like lips.

 

all it took were a few more good thrusts to jackson’s prostate to have him cumming onto both of their stomachs.

 

mark gripped his thighs, fucking into him faster than before, chasing after his own orgasm. ignoring the small whines that jackson let out as mark continued to abuse his already puffy hole.

 

“shit” mark groaned as he finally came, filling up jackson to the brim that it started to spill out once he pulled out.

 

“eww...” jackson complained as he squirmed his way into mark’s arms.

 

“what?”

 

“i can feel your cum...ugh totally didn’t miss that”

 

“well let me go get a towel—“

 

“no!” jackson wrapped his arms around mark’s torso to keep him in place. “let’s just stay like this”

 

mark laughed, pushing jackson’s hair back.

 

“ _whatever you want baby_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? comments? opinions? if you couldn't tell i LOVE top!mark so expect more of these coming your way! have a beautiful day/night and vote for got7 on idolchamp!! lmao much love <3


End file.
